


An Innocent Wish

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cohabitation, Cute Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: “Liar.”Voldemort bristled as he heard the boy. “What,” the Dark Lord hissed.Harry clenched his hands. “You are lying. You won’t bring my parents back. You just want the stone. ”Voldemort was bewildered. “I will. I told you, together you and I can bring them back.”Harry gives the Philosopher's Stone to Voldemort and never regrets his decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't translate, copy or repost to another site.

“Liar.”

Voldemort bristled as he heard the boy. “What,” the Dark Lord hissed. How dare the brat talk back at him?

Harry clenched his hands. “You are lying. You won’t bring my parents back. You just want the stone. ”

Voldemort was bewildered. “I will. I told you, together you and I can bring them back.” If nothing else worked, he could just use that fucking stone of his ancestors and bring Potter’s parents back that way.

Harry looked at the stone in his hands. Would it really be so bad if he gave it to Voldemort?

No. It wouldn’t be so bad.

He wants his mother and father back. He hated living in that cupboard. It really hurt to breathe in there. No, he wanted his mom and dad back. He didn’t want his head to ache and his tummy to hurt when he didn’t got food to eat for days. It really hurt. It hurt to clean the house, mow the lawn, cook the meals and still be treated like dirt.

Called a freak, unnatural.

Ollivander had said Voldemort could do great things. Maybe he could bring his parents back.

“Fine.”

Voldemort couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. It worked. Harry had just agreed to give him the stone.

“Well-” Quirrell held his hand out and Harry stepped forward but stopped at the last minute. He looked up at his professor and the scary face. He pondered. He had to be careful.

“I want you to promise me that you will bring my parents back without fail and not harm me or them ever again.”

Voldemort, against his will, applauded the kid for his quick thinking.

“Fine. I, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to bring back James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter’s parents. And I will never harm them or Harry Potter again.” Voldemort sweared. He felt the magic wash over him and wondered if he did not just seal his fate. “Now, you promise me that you will never harm me or try to hurt me in any way either.”

Harry nodded. “That’s fair.”

“I, Harry James Potter swear to not harm Voldemort in any way,” Harry stopped and blinked at his professor. “You said Tom something is your name,” Harry shook his head. “I didn’t hear your full name.”

Voldemort grimaced. “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, I promise to never harm or hurt Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort in any way. And I will stay with him until I get my parents back.”

Voldemort wanted to hurt the brat. What the fuck was up with that last sentence? “What?” he hissed at the small child.

Harry blinked innocently at the man. Why was he angry? “People say you are a mean and dark wizard. How will I know you are keeping your end of bargain if I don’t watch your every step?” Harry mentally patted himself for being so smart. “I have to see with my own eyes that you are working on getting my parents back and not killing people again.”

Voldemort wanted the brat to shut up. “Just give me the fucking stone.”

Harry handed the stone to Quirrell and was surprised when the man pocketed it and started tying his turban back up. He saw his professor whispering to himself then nodded at something Voldemort must have said. 

“Harry,” Harry straightened. “My master says you are to come with us. I’ll be apparating both us of from here, we’ll get your things later.”

Harry wondered for a minute if Hermione and Ron would be okay. He shook his head. They’ll be fine. They can get back by themselves, Hermione wasn’t unconscious.

“Okay.”

Quirrell gripped Harry’s arm in his hand and let his master do the rest of the work.

Harry slumped down on the ground as they landed. His head was spinning and his stomach was churning. What was that? He never wanted to feel something that horrid ever again.

“Get up. We have business to attend here. We can’t dally.”

Harry looked at the house and stupidly blurted out something he didn’t think he would have ever said in his right state of mind.

“Wow, it’s really big.”

Voldemort was now rethinking his decision to spare the brat. Had he never seen a big house before? But he thought about the stone in Quirrell’s pocket and willed himself to not say a thing. He told Quirrell to get on with it. He needed to use the stone and get his body back.

“Mr. Potter, come with me.”

Harry nodded and together, he and Quirrell entered the house. Quirrell told Harry to sit on the couch in the living room and summoned a glass of water for the child.

After seeing Harry drinking the water and looking at his home with curious eyes, he went to the ritual room that his master had asked him to prepare.

“Yesss,” Voldemort hissed as Quirrell placed the stone in a large crystal goblet in the middle of the runic circle.

* * *

Harry let out a shriek when a very tall man, wearing flowing black robes walked into the room with a ragged looking Quirrell beside him. The tall man that Harry surmised was Voldemort, looked something out of a horror fest.

He had no nose, his lips were almost nonexistent, his skin was silvery smooth and he didn’t have an inch of hair on his head or face.

He also had red eyes.

The man looked like a snake-human hybrid. As if a snake had mated with a human.

Harry shuddered at his own thoughts. Could that even happen? Well, it was magical world, maybe it could.

For some reason, the red eyes of the man, Voldemort, were the only thing which didn’t make Harry feel like he should run for the hills. They were intriguing.

“Shut up,” Voldemort hissed. “You are going to live with me. Better get used to this face.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s scary. You look like a snake.”

Voldemort smirked and Harry hunched in on himself. Why was he happy about being called scary? “It takes guts to achieve what I did Potter. This is nothing.”

Harry murmured the next words. It wasn’t his fault this thought came into his mind. “Did you mate with a snake?”

Quirrell pursed his lips to stifle his laughter. He was equal parts scared and amused by Harry’s question. Though, he quickly removed all thoughts of amusement from his mind lest his master hears them.

Voldemort glared at Harry. “Shut up.” How dare this brat insult him? Harry was getting on his last nerves.

Harry stood up. He’d had enough. “Your face is hurting me. You promised not to hurt me.”

Voldemort’s mouth opened in shock. He will kill this brat. Oath or not.

“What-did-you-just-say?” He enunciated every word with venom.

Harry really was scared but he knew if he will show that, Voldemort will never listen to him again.

“I said, I am scared of your face.” Harry said slowly, as if Voldemort was stupid. “Do something about it. I will start crying if you don’t do something soon.”

_Oh, Harry. You are so lucky you made that vow. Otherwise I would have crucioed you till you lost your mind._

Voldemort turned to Quirrell. “Get yourself to some place safe. Dumbledore will come looking for you here. I’ll reward you later.”

Quirrell bowed and nodded. “Of course.”

Voldemort roughly grabbed Harry by his sweater who squawked at the rude gesture.

“Hey.”

Voldemort sneered and Harry flinched. He really did want to cry. Why was this man hurting him? Didn’t he promise not to hurt him? That face was very scary.

Both Quirrell and Voldemort could feel Harry’s fear coming off of him in waves. The child really was scared.

Voldemort didn’t know what to do now.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. I really don’t know what you are._

Voldemort grimaced. Again, Harry flinched.

Fine, he got it, he was very scary.

Seems like he will have to summon his horcruxes at the Slytherin Manor and absorb them back.

He did promise Harry not to hurt him after all. He has to uphold his end of bargain.

Voldemort sighed.

This brat really was his undoing.

“For Merlin’s sake! Don’t cry.” Harry looked at Voldemort with vulnerable green eyes and Voldemort wondered how a child could make him do this. “I will get back my former appearance. Just don’t cry.”

Harry nodded quickly and blinked back tears. He was sorry to be scared. He was just a child.

Voldemort grabbed Harry’s arm and apparated them to his manor.

Hogwarts was in an uproar and so was the wizarding world. Harry Potter, Quirinus Quirrell and the Philosopher’s Stone had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Voldemort sighed as he looked at his five horcruxes. He really hoped only four would be needed to give him back his old looks. He really didn’t want to absorb the diadem.

Lucius Malfoy and Kreacher were crying in their respective houses, bemoaning the loss of the diary and locket.

Harry saw with wide, curious eyes as Voldemort created more triangles and circles on the floor. The man had told him that to get his original looks back, he had to do a ritual. Harry could see the procedure if he wished. Voldemort had also told him that he was frozen at the age of twenty eight because of his horcruxes. His appearance had changed the more he had delved into dark arts and created horcruxes.

“What were you like before?” Harry asked as he ate another spoonful of ice cream. Voldemort’s house elves loved him very much. Apparently, Voldemort was quite strict with them whereas Harry was very gentle with them which made Voldemort sneer and the house elves beam. Harry liked the little creatures.

Harry also thought Voldemort liked sneering a lot. It only made him look creepier. Harry wondered what Voldemort would do if he knew that.

“Your prince charming.”

Harry blushed involuntarily. Why would Voldemort say that? He couldn’t possibly look like a prince?

Harry scowled. He was a kid. He didn’t like anyone. Why should he blush? He shook his head.

“You are lying.”

Voldemort scoffed. “As if. People begged to be with me, Harry. But I never allowed anyone near me. I am too good for anyone.” _As if I would allow anyone to touch me, put their filthy hands on me._

Harry wondered if Voldemort really was that good looking. Well, he’ll know the truth at the next full moon, which was coincidentally next week. “Alright.”

* * *

Harry put a hand on his ears when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the ritual room. Voldemort had asked him to stay inside his bedroom. He had. 

But now-

That was a scream filled with pain and suffering.

Harry fidgeted on the bed. He didn’t like anyone screaming like that, even Voldemort.

“Uh-Vinny?”

Vinny popped in and bowed her head. “Yes, young master. How can Vinny help you?”

“Is Voldemort okay?” Harry asked softly.

Vinny shook her head. “No, young master, my lord is in pain. A lot of pain.” She paused before giving Harry a bright smile. “But he’ll be alright.”

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

Harry didn’t see Voldemort for two whole days.

Harry morosely went to breakfast on third day, hoping the man was okay. He really didn’t want anything to happen to him. Where could he even go if anything happened to Voldemort? He didn’t even know where he was.

Harry blinked back tears. He just wanted his mom and dad back. What was so wrong about it?

And what was wrong if he really was worried about Voldemort’s well-being? He is not the kind of person who thinks about killing people.

Harry didn’t even realise when he reached the dining room. He only looked up when he heard a soft voice call his name. “Harry? Why are you looking so sad?”

Harry looked up and blinked. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes to see clearly.

Harry’s mouth opened in shock.

A very beautiful man was sitting on the chair usually occupied by Voldemort. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful human being before.

This was Voldemort? He was tall like before, looked to be in his late twenties, had dark wavy hair which ended just below his ears. He was pale, but his skin looked very soft and smooth. He had high cheekbones, a square jaw, an aristocratic nose, ruby red eyes and full red lips. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him.

This was no prince charming, this man was an angel!

When Harry didn’t say anything, Voldemort got up and walked to the eleven year old.

Harry snapped out of his daze and threw himself at the wizard.

“I was so scared to be alone.” Harry hiccupped. “I –thought– I–” Harry sniffled. “I thought you died or something and I was all alone again.”

Voldemort was stunned. What could he say in response to that? He’d thought Harry would be surprised to see his good looks but that wasn’t the case. The child was scared of being alone again.

He hesitatingly patted the boy’s head. “It’s alright Harry.” He let himself smile. He didn’t think absorbing the horcruxes would make him feel so-calm. “I am here and I am alright. I have to bring your parents back, don’t I?”

Harry let go at that and looked up at the beautiful man with tears shining in his green eyes. He nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes.”

Harry and Voldemort ate their breakfast and when Voldemort was about to leave Harry stopped him.

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry felt embarrassed. “Uh-” he looked at the handsome man who was looking at him with an arched brow. He didn’t have eyebrows before. “You are very beautiful.”

Voldemort’s eyes crinkled in amusement and he nodded and went back to his room. He ignored the way his chest had filled with warmth at Harry’s words.

Harry was surprised and _very_ happy to see a large birthday cake on 31 July. He didn’t think Voldemort would remember his birthday.

“Our lord asked us to prepare this for you,” the four house elves said in unison. “Happy Birthday Harry Potter.”

Harry blinked back tears and hugged Vinny, Finny, Blinky and Tiffy.

“Thank you.”

Harry wondered why Voldemort vanished from the manor after wishing him happy birthday.

Voldemort sighed against the bark of the tree. The kid was nice.

* * *

Voldemort started teaching Harry magic he would have learned at school and some dark spells. Why confine yourself to only one type of magic? It was only idiots who thought all dark spells were dangerous.

He also took Harry to muggle London and France every other day for five hours, to provide a change of scenery.

He didn’t want to cage Harry at the Slytherin manor whose location was not known to anyone in world.

Voldemort learned that one way to resurrect the dead was to be Master of Death. He had the stone and Harry had the cloak. He’d realised what the cloak was when Harry had shown it to him excitedly and told him that Dumbledore had given it to him because it was his father’s.

Cloaks didn’t last that long. It was pretty obvious what it was.

The question was, who had the Elder Wand?

“Hey, Tom?” Harry said softly from his armchair.

Voldemort hummed to show he was listening. Somewhere along the way, Harry had stared addressing him by his real name.

“Why do you enjoy killing so much? If you wanted to celebrate magic and give all creatures their rights, why couldn’t you do it in a different way?”

Voldemort paused as he heard the soon to be fourteen year old. Why had he done it? Because he was abandoned with filthy animals who treated him like a monster, devil's child. Because his mother had died like a weak woman, not willing to live for him. Because his father didn’t want him. Why?

“I don’t know,” Tom answered softly. “I don’t.”

Harry smiled sadly as he looked at the lost expression on Tom’s face. In the two years he had lived with Voldemort he’d realised the man wasn’t a monster. He was highly intelligent and believed that all magic should be celebrated. He hated muggles and muggleborns with passion and didn’t like purebloods much either because they had bullied him when he was young. In fact, he reveled in the fact that they all bowed down to him, a half blood.

What Tom really wanted was to show everyone he was the best. By hook or crook. He wanted magicals to be separated from muggles because he didn't trust them in the slightest. Harry agreed with him to a degree. No magical child should live with his relatives.

“Then think,” Harry said softly. Voldemort turned to Harry who just gave him a soft smile. “Please?”

Voldemort nodded dazedly. He’d realised he was weak when it came to Harry.

On Harry’s fifteenth birthday, Voldemort gave Harry the Resurrection Stone.

“You can talk to your parents through this. I am still looking for a way to resurrect the dead permanently. In the meantime, you should use this to–”

Harry nodded, his eyes shining with an indescribable emotion. “I understand.”

Voldemort disapparated from the manor that day. He couldn’t handle Harry looking at him like that. Like he mattered to him the most.

Harry wished to see his parents and closed his eyes tightly while turning the stone in his hands.

“Harry?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and his face broke into a wide grin as he saw the two people in front of him. He knew they were his parents.

“Mom,” he glanced at the red haired woman who nodded. He looked to the bespectacled man beside her and whispered. “Dad?”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry went and hugged them even though they felt cold and water like to touch.

“Oh, Harry.” Lily whispered in her son’s hair. “Why go through all this?”

Harry blinked back tears at his mother’s words. He leaned back from their embrace and gave them a sad smile. “I just wanted you back. Don’t hate me for it.”

James shook his head and ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry again felt cold but he didn’t care. “Harry. We love you. We can never hate you.” He shared a glance with his wife. “Even if you love him.”

Harry stiffened at his parents words. He hesitantly glanced at them and was shocked to see them smiling at him. They didn’t look upset or angry.

“How–”

James snickered. “We can see everything, prongslet.” His eyes softened. “It’s alright to love him.”

Lily caressed Harry’s hair who turned to her immediately. “You are our son, Harry. We can never hate you.” She smiled softly at her child who had grown so much.

Harry sat down on the floor and started telling them about his life at Hogwarts and with Tom. Harry was practically radiating joy when he told them about Tom; about his outings with the man, how he was very gentle when teaching Harry, how Tom never missed any meal even if he was busy with looking for a way to bring James and Lily back.

“Will you come again?”

Lily and James nodded. “Of course.”

Harry beamed and Lily and James thought it was alright even if Riddle couldn’t bring them back. He had saved Harry from Petunia and her family’s abuse. That was enough. It was enough. He had unwittingly done something for Harry that no one had bothered to do for a whole decade.

“Were you happy to talk to them?”

Harry gave Voldemort a blinding smile and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. Voldemort stiffened as he felt Harry’s warmth against him.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up in the red eyes of the man he liked and smiled radiantly at him. “Thank you.”

Voldemort didn’t know what Harry was doing to him but he knew one thing. He had never felt like this. He didn’t think he could feel these emotions. “It’s nothing.” The Dark Lord gently disentangled himself from Harry and went back to his room.

* * *

Harry was now sixteen years old and in a few months he’ll be seventeen.

Harry glanced at himself in the mirror and wondered again if he should do this. No, he was going to do this.

Harry strolled inside the library where Voldemort was working on the potion that would be needed to bring his parents back.

“Hey.”

Voldemort hummed and wrote down another thing. He was almost done with the potion. Now, they only needed one more thing to bring back Harry’s parents.

Voldemort let out a surprised sound when Harry pushed his desk to a side and straddled him.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Voldemort asked tiredly. Why was Harry punishing him like this? He was giving him back his parents. Why was he torturing him like this when he knew Harry was only confused.

_“I love you. It’s not Stockholm Syndrome. I go to muggle London every week. You’ve taken me to different countries for weekends. I meet people. I have talked to many muggles. Why are you being so difficult?”_

_Harry looked ready to pull his hair out. “I love you, please believe me.”_

_Tom pursed his lips into a thin line. “You are only fifteen, Harry. You don’t have any friends or anyone else you can talk to. You are confused.”_

_Harry let out a snort. “Confused? I don’t think so. I talk to people Tom, I hang out with them. I feel nothing for those guys." He took a step closer to the ruby eyed man who took a step back. Harry flinched._

_“Do you still hate me because I vanquished you as a baby?” Harry asked softly._

_Voldemort sighed. “You know that’s not true. The prophecy is void. It doesn’t even exist anymore. It vanished from the hall in the ministry. I went in and checked it myself.” _

_Harry blinked back tears. “Then why? I love you.”_

_Voldemort felt his chest tighten. Harry had no idea how much he wanted the same. But how can he?_

_“I am sorry, Harry. I care for you, but you’ll be better off with another guy-”_

_“Will you be able to see me with another guy,” Harry yelled at Voldemort. He smirked viciously when Voldemort’s eyes flashed and magic crackled in the air around them. Good. If Voldemort will refuse to admit he loves him then he will appeal to his possessive nature. Tom Riddle did not like other people taking his things. _

_And Harry knew he mattered to Tom the most now. He wasn’t a thing and as such Voldemort was thousand times more possessive of him. _

_“No.” Voldemort said in a calm yet deadly voice._

_Harry let tears fall from his eyes when Voldemort spoke again. His voice was as cold as ice. “This conversation is over.” _

Voldemort took a look at what Harry was wearing and let out a groan. Whatever shirt Harry was wearing, it was only making his blood rush to his nether regions. The shirt showed off his bare shoulders and collarbones perfectly. All that delicious skin just waiting to be marked, touched; kissed by him. “Harry, get up.”

Harry shook his head and threaded his hands in soft dark brown curls, he could feel Voldemort’s arousal poking the cleft of his ass and knew the man will not be able to resist. It thrilled him how much Voldemort wanted him. _Only him_. Tom only loved him, Harry knew that. He was the only person Tom had allowed to come near him.

“No. You love me too. I know that.” Voldemort turned his head to a side. “Look me in the eye and say it to my face if you don’t.” Harry murmured softly. Why was Tom doing this to him? More importantly, why was Tom not ready to admit that he had actually melted that ice cold heart of his?

“I can’t.” Voldemort groaned as Harry again moved in his lap. Damn it.

Harry took a deep breath. “Then I should go and do this with Marc or Callum,” Harry let out a soft moan as Voldemort’s fingers dug into his waist immediately. Yes. This was the only way to get a reaction out of the stupid dark lord. Marc and Callum were only interested in each other, not him. He wasn’t interested in anyone. He will never be interested in anyone. He just loved Tom, Tom was it for him.

It will always be Tom.

“You are playing with fire, Harry,” Tom hissed seductively in Harry’s ear and pulled him closer so the younger man was flushed to his chest. Harry was his, not those two stupid muggles he and Harry had met at a club in France. “You will get burned, darling.”

Harry felt pleasure shoot through his veins at Voldemort’s husky tone. “No, I won’t.” Harry leaned back and bit his bottom lip. As expected, Tom's pupils dilated. He wriggled in the man’s lap, knowing the action will only frustrate Voldemort even more.

“Fuck, Harry! Stop.” Voldemort pulled Harry closer and tilted his face to the side so that that tantalizing, long column of neck was within his mouth’s reach. How he longed to mark that pale skin with bruises and kisses, to make Harry moan his name out loud as he fucked him on his bed.

“No.” Harry tried to control himself, he leaned away from the touch and turned back to look Voldemort in the eye. Red met green and Harry caressed the neck of his soon to be lover. Voldemort gulped. Harry grinned.

Tom Riddle was his. Why can’t he just give in? “Admit it, you love me.” His eyes softened. “Please. Don’t make me suffer like this.”

And that broke Voldemort. He pulled Harry to him in a bruising kiss.

Their first kiss.

Harry willingly parted his lips for Voldemort to slide his tongue inside. He moaned into the kiss when the Dark lord’s hand tugged the curls at the base of his neck as he continued to ravish his mouth. It was a good thing he was on Voldemort’s lap, Harry was sure his legs would have given out if he had been standing.

Voldemort searched the recesses of Harry’s sweet mouth and wondered how he’d been able to hold back for almost a year. He broke the kiss and licked the bottom lip before diving back in.

“Tom-slow–” Harry broke the kiss and took in much needed air. Voldemort didn't stop. He peppered Harry's cheeks and jaw with kisses before tilting his face to a side and latching his mouth onto Harry’s nape.

Tom felt the tremor go through Harry’s body and it thrilled him to know that he affected Harry this. He breathed in the unique scent of Harry, of woodlands and rivers, of life, then bit the soft skin making Harry squirm in his lap and moan his name out loud.

“Ah– uhh–Tom,” Harry closed his eyes as his whole body thrummed in pleasure.

Voldemort gave the bruise a long, languid lick before biting the reddened skin again.

Harry was a goner.

Voldemort reluctantly stopped and gave one final lick to the bruise he’d put on Harry’s neck. He carefully lifted Harry off him and into his arms. Harry was completely boneless in his embrace. He settled the young man on the chair he was sitting on and straightened. Harry looked up and smiled dazedly at him.

Voldemort couldn’t help but bend down and stroke Harry’s cheek, reveling in the fact that this wonderful boy was his. He grinned fondly at the young man who really had melted the ice around his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first kiss, the two shared many kisses. They made out wherever they wished. In the kitchen, in dining room, in their bedrooms, in the hall, in the large garden outside and by the great lake near the manor.

_Tom backed Harry to the bark of the tree and brushed his lips against Harry’s once, twice before sliding his tongue inside the warmth of Harry’s mouth. He could never get enough of Harry. Harry was exquisite and his, only his. He bit the inside of Harry’s cheek before tenderly licking the bruise._

_Harry’s hands tangled in Tom’s dark locks as Tom continued to ravish the inside of his mouth. He wanted Tom to take him right there. He could feel Tom’s erection poking him and knew he was no better. He knew Tom wanted to fuck him too. Why was he so hesitant?_

_Harry felt heat pool in his abdomen when Tom's long fingers trailed down his torso, leaving fire in their wake; he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. He could feel his orgasm approaching. Harry didn’t know how Tom’s kiss could make him come in his boxers. It wasn’t the first time he had come like this._

_“Ah–” Harry broke the kiss and Tom started peppering his neck and collarbones with kisses and light bites. “Tom–I am close,” Harry breathed._

_Tom stopped in his ministrations. He looked at Harry’s state and wondered where he was getting this determination to not fuck Harry. No, he knew exactly where that resolve came from. He stroked Harry’s cheek reverently, making the younger man keen. He leaned in and whispered huskily in his love's ear, making Harry's whole body shiver in pleasure. “Then come. Come for me, my love.”_

_Harry did._

_The sixteen year old buried his face in Tom’s chest, unwilling to face his boyfriend. This was so mortifying._

_Tom chuckled and caressed Harry’s head, running his fingers through inky black locks._

The two didn’t take things to the next level. Voldemort wanted to wait and Harry was fine with it. Voldemort had admitted he loved Harry and that was enough for the teen. For now at least.

Harry knew he’ll soon be seventeen and an adult in wizarding world. Then Voldemort won’t be able to hide behind any excuses. He is going to make Tom ravish him.

* * *

By June, Voldemort was done with the Resurrection Potion for James and Lily Potter.

“Are you ready?” Voldemort asked Harry.

Harry nodded with determination in his eyes. “Yes.”

Voldemort stepped inside the runes which were covered by a shimmering liquid and started murmuring in ancient Greek.

_“Blood of the former enemy, willingly given, you will resurrect your victims._

Voldemort slashed his hand and few drops of blood fell down on the the rune that was similar to the mark of Deathly Hallows.

Harry stepped into the circle beside Voldemort then. Voldemort nodded at Harry before speaking again.

_Flesh and Blood of the offspring, you’ll bring back your sire and bearer.”_

Harry sliced off his left arm and let out a soul shattering scream when his arm from below the elbow fell into the runic triangle- circle.

Voldemort waved his yew wand over the bleeding limb of his lover which started healing immediately. Harry watched with fascination as the skin, muscles and bones regrew in a matter of minutes until his arm was back to how it was before he had sliced it off.

Tom gave Harry a reassuring smile then again closed his eyes. He summoned the bones of Harry’s parents. He opened his eyes and gently placed the bones where his blood and Harry’s severed arm had vanished. They disappeared too.

He looked at Harry who nodded and stepped back. Voldemort himself stepped back and brought forth the Resurrection Stone from within his robes and placed it on the rune.

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, descendant of Cadmus Peverell, creator of the Resurrection Stone, summon the souls of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Evans Potter back from the land of dead.

Voldemort took a deep breath as Harry gripped his arm in a death grip.

“I vow to never use this stone ever again and return it back to my ancestor and the one who helped him make it.”

A white blue light flooded the room at Tom's words and Harry closed as his eyes as Voldemort destroyed the stone with a well-aimed dark curse.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the runes on the ground covered in blue mist and bits of black onyx stone.

“Did it work?”

Voldemort shrugged. “I don’t know. I did my best. I really did.”

Harry smiled softly and leaned into him. “I know you did.”

“And that’s why it worked.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard that voice. He knew that voice. It was his father’s.

The mist cleared and Harry felt his heart swell in happiness as he saw his parents standing in front of him. They looked older than when they died, in their early forties but it was them.

James and Lily glanced at each other in shock, unable to believe they were alive again. They’d felt when they had been thrown out from that place. They’d heard Death’s grumbling tone, muttering about Voldemort being smart enough to never ask for anything again and destroying the stone.

Harry looked at Tom who smiled softly and gestured for him to go to his parents. Harry squeezed his boyfriend’s arm before running to his parents.

“Oh, Harry. You really did it.” Lily murmured in her son’s hair.

“How couldn’t he do it, Lily?” James looked at Voldemort and beckoned him to come close. “There is a reason his soon to be husband is the greatest Dark Lord of all time.”

Voldemort hesitantly moved forward and let out a wounded sound when James and Lily tugged him forward for a group hug. Harry gave him a beaming smile from the arms of his parents and Voldemort sighed.

Making that deal with Potter was the best thing he did in his life.

* * *

Lily and James sequestered themselves on the other side of the manor, saying they needed to rest and had no intention of seeing their son be ravished by Riddle.

“Mom,” Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. Tom buried his face in his hands, unable to look the two in eye.

James and Lily snickered and bid the two goodnight. They really did need to reacquaint themselves with the world of living.

* * *

“You know, I don’t think this marriage would have worked for us,” James murmured to his wife as the officiator weaved another blue-white strand around Harry and Tom’s entwined hands.

“Huh? What?” Lily turned to James who just pointed at Harry and Tom. “That marriage’s foundation is pure and undying love.” James shook his head. “We care but not that much.”

Lily nodded slowly, before a blinding grin came on her face. “That only proves Harry and Tom will always be happy with each other.”

James nodded and gave a loud whoop when the officiator asked Tom and Harry to kiss.

* * *

“So, how should we go public with it?” James asked, a frown marring his features. “How will we explain our sudden appearance?”

“I have an idea,” Harry piped in.

Tom groaned. “Please don’t. Your idea is horrible, not to mention stupid. Dumbledore knows me, Harry. He and Flitwick taught me at school.”

“How about we talk to Dumbledore in private?” Lily said. “That could work.”

Tom shook his head. “No. He’ll think Harry is being coerced.”

James snorted. “You are married. No. Not even married. You are bonded to each other. That particular marriage’s foundation is pure love. It could’ve never worked if you didn’t care.”

Tom felt his cheeks redden and Harry hid his face in his mother’s shoulder much to her amusement.

James smirked as he noticed his son in law and Harry’s reaction.

“See, he can’t say anything.”

Tom sighed. “Fine. We’ll go with Harry’s plan.”

Tom told the three about the situation outside Slytherin manor. Order of the Phoenix was still searching for Harry and Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban as soon as he’d learned Harry had gone missing.

Most people believed Harry was dead and had put the thought away from their minds.

“Should be fun, don’t you think, if I walk into Hogwarts with you and my parents?”

Tom eyes glinted in amusement and he leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I knew there was a reason I was so fond of you.” Harry blushed before leaning in and resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

James and Lily snickered into their hands as they saw their son and son in law’s content smiles. They were very happy for both of them.

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape fainted when they saw young Harry walk in the Great Hall with Tom Riddle, James Potter and Lily Potter by his side.

Most of the Great Hall could not stop gawking at the bonding ring on Harry’s ring finger and some observant students had noticed the same ring on the devastatingly handsome man’s hand too.

“Oh Merlin, Potter is married to the man walking beside him,” One Ravenclaw boy exclaimed.

McGonagall, Hagrid and Sprout were still trying to revive the headmaster and Potions master. Most of the students in the room were frowning at James and Lily potter. They didn’t know Harry had an elder brother or an uncle.

James heard one little first year saying Potter’s brother must have saved him.

That was too much for James.

“No, little one.” The little Hufflepuff blushed. “I am not his brother or his uncle. I am his father. I am James Potter and the lady beside me is his mother, Lily Potter.”

The first year Hufflepuff squeaked and fainted.

He was one of the many.

The teachers hushed the newcomers to the Hospital Wing where Snape and Dumbledore were being taken.

* * *

Hours later Snape and Dumbledore opened their eyes.

Snape felt a lone tear slid down his cheek as he saw Lily standing in front of him.

“But how?” The potion master croaked.

Lily smiled sadly as she saw her best friend’s lost expression. He was wrong but so was she. “I am so sorry, Severus. I am so sorry.” She went and hugged him and Snape started crying unabashedly in her embrace.

Harry glanced at his father and smiled softly when he saw his father smiling sadly, regret shining in his eyes. It was nice his father realised that what he’d done was not only wrong but cruel. Snape was no saint, Voldemort had told him everything, but his parents weren’t gods either. 

They all made mistakes; in the end they were all humans. Harry knew the three will be alright now. He hoped his godfather and Remus would join them soon. Harry was eager to meet them.

“Hello, Dumbledore,” Tom’s smooth voice turned all the teachers attention towards them. McGonagall and Sprout still didn’t know what was about this man that was literally scaring Flitwick and Hagrid so much that they were shivering where they were standing. Both of them were standing at a very wide distance from the tall man with dark grey eyes.

Dumbledore was bewildered.

“Tom-Voldemort,” Pomfrey, Minerva, Severus and Pomona sucked in a breath as they heard Dumbledore.

“What?” the four yelled in unison.

“My husband, professor.” Harry piped in from Tom’s side.

Dumbledore eyes went as wide as saucers. “What?”

“I’ll explain.” Harry said excitedly. Tom grinned fondly at his love and gestured with his hand to come in front. “Be my guest, love.”

By the end of Harry’s story, all the teachers were looking at Harry with amazement shining in their eyes. Dumbledore was smiling like he was the happiest person in the world.

Snape was looking at Harry like he couldn’t believe him.

Lily and James were looking very proud.

“I am glad everything worked out for you two.” Dumbledore patted Harry’s back and gave Tom a firm nod.

Tom raised an elegant brow but didn’t say anything in return.

“But how are you going to explain this to everyone?” Flitwick asked excitedly. “People are dying to know the truth.”

Harry giggled. “I’ve got it covered sir.”

* * *

Harry Potter Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, James Potter and Lily Potter did a press conference the next day.

Harry told everyone he was kidnapped by Quirrell and Voldemort and taken to a remote magical forest in Albania. There, he touched Quirrell’s hand by mistake who disintegrated into ashes at his touch. Harry remained on the outskirts of the forest, crying for two days whole days. The stone was dropped somewhere in the forest by Quirrell.

On day three, Harry was found by Tom Riddle, a former graduate of Hogwarts who had disappeared to travel the world to study many aspects of magic. During his travels, he met a vampire and turned into one of them. 

He had found Harry’s unconscious form at the edge of forest since he ventured in their lot to talk to the other vampires.

Tom took Harry under his wing and took care of him. Harry, once he was well enough, begged to not go back since he was too scared of Hogwarts now.

Harry also told the public how his aunt had treated him for first eleven years of his life. Harry decided to stay with Tom and learn the many arts of magic. As the years went by, Harry fell in love with Tom and married him when he turned eighteen.

On their travels they found the legendary Resurrection Stone and revived Lily and James Potter. The stone disintegrated after.

The wizarding world ate up Harry’s story.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were thrilled to have their godson and friends back. Harry, of course told them the truth and was shocked when the two just kissed his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

“You are happy, Harry. And Tom actually loves you,” Sirius said with a goofy grin on his handsome face. He glanced at Tom who was watching Harry with a fond grin on his face. “That’s all that matters.”

“It doesn’t matter how it happened,” Remus said. Harry turned to him and Remus’s amber eyes softened. “You are happy with Tom. You have your parents. That’s all there is to it.”

“I have you guys as well,” Harry said happily. 

The three marauders and Lily beamed at Harry. Severus, who was standing beside Lily just shook his head at the eighteen year old. Harry really was nice.

Harry then grabbed Tom’s hand and apparated them to Slytherin Manor. He wanted to spend some quality time with his husband now.

* * *

Lucius spilled his whole tea when he read the name of the wizard who had married Harry potter. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry Potter was Lord Voldemort’s husband.

Narcissa’s brows were in danger of disappearing in her hairline after hearing the truth.

“We know nothing,” Lucius said in gruff voice. Narcissa nodded in assent. “We heard nothing. Who is Tom Riddle? We don’t know any such person. He is a vampire married to Harry Potter. That’s it, Lucius.”

* * *

“You know what,” Harry murmured in Tom’s chest. Tom carded a hand through Harry’s hair and Harry moaned in satisfaction. “What?”

Harry looked up and smiled softly. “I am glad I gave you the stone that day.”

Voldemort’s eyes softened and he ran a soothing hand down Harry’s naked back. “I am glad too. I am very glad. _My soul. My heart."  
_

Harry gave Tom a beaming smile before straddling his husband, ready for another round of love making._ “As you are mine, my love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, my favourite part was little Harry being scared of Voldemort's true face and basically forcing him to revert back to his original looks ^^
> 
> I enjoyed writing this oneshot and hope everyone had a good time reading it as well.
> 
> Another thing, Voldemort willingly giving his blood is meant to signify he regrets his part in James and Lily's demise, that blood is not meant for resurrecting them. That's all Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom left the manor for ten days when Lily and James revealed what had really happened between Tom Riddle Sr and Merope Gaunt. Harry kept on crying and only stopped when Lily gently made him rest his head on her lap.

“He murdered his father in cold rage, Harry,” Lily said softly. “Tom needed to know that his circumstances were just bad. He was unfortunate in everything. His father didn’t abandon him, he was raped by his mother.”

Harry whimpered and shut his eyes tightly. Why? Why did this happen to Tom? Why did his love had to suffer so much?

“His mother suffered a lot in her life, but that doesn’t justify what she did. That can never be justified." James said softly as he caressed Harry’s hair. "Merope’s fate was sad but Tom Riddle Sr’s was sadder. He can never be blamed even if he knew and wanted nothing to do with the child. He did not believe anything Merope told him. That’s why he was so shocked when Tom came one day and just cast the killing curse on all three Riddles.”

* * *

Voldemort pulled on a good disguise and asked like an over excited teenager what was up with the manor at the top of hill.

His blood turned to ice when every single person he asked told him the same thing.

Tom Riddle had seemingly run off with the tramp’s daughter, then returned months later, muttering about enchantments and tricks.

A woman in her sixties, Flora, told him how Tom Riddle had slapped some of the girls who had tried to ask him out after that and touched him. After it had happened six times, the man stopped visiting the village alone. He had been arrogant before his supposed marriage to Merope Gaunt, but after he came back, he became downright ruthless, especially to women. He thought they were nothing more than vile beasts.

All Tom Riddle did was ride his horse. He didn’t talk to anyone and he only glared at people, especially women if they tried to say anything to him. That’s all he did until his unexpected death in 1943.

Voldemort didn’t know what he should think after hearing Flora’s version of the events. The woman hadn’t been lying and didn’t have any hots for his father either. The woman was a lesbian and lived happily with her partner, Samantha, the bar owner. She didn’t have any repressed feelings for his father, she had no reason to lie.

The truth was staring him in the face and Tom didn’t know how to handle it.

He had killed his innocent father. He had murdered a rape victim.

His father had never gotten over his mother’s violation, that’s why he had stayed alone. Tom Riddle Sr never allowed himself to be that vulnerable again in his life.

There was only one thing left to do. Voldemort knew what he must to do now. He had to go to Azkaban. He had to see Morfin’s memories.

Voldemort disapparated to the lone island and smirked viciously when the dementor guards just bowed their heads at him and let him enter. Of course, his loyal allies would know who he was even without his snake face. He nodded at them and made his way to the lower cells, Morfin should be alive there.

Morfin died after Tom came out of his mind.

James, Lily, and the residents of Little Hangleton were right. He should have done this at the very beginning. He would have cursed his father, been angry at him, screamed at him, but he wouldn’t not have killed him. His mother dying after giving birth to him, his belief that he had been abandoned along with his witch mother by his non magic father was what really turned him into Voldemort.

Warren Myrtle’s death had been an accident, Magnus had accidentally killed Myrtle. Tom knew he would have still hated muggles, muggleborns and purebloods but he wouldn’t have slaughtered people in his path like he did if he’d known the truth. He had foolishly thought his father had left his mother because he’d realised she was a witch. The truth was much more complicated than that.

Voldemort clenched his hands into fists as he flew back to the mainland to apparate. His father was right to abandon his rapist mother. Could he really blame his father for how he acted? No. His father wasn’t wrong if he didn’t want a reminder of his violation, him, staring him in the face. His father was raped by his mother for months. Of course, he didn’t believe a word out of his mother’s mouth after coming back to his senses. Why would he believe anything after what he had gone through ?

Tom knew he was an innocent child but so was his father.

* * *

Voldemort went to the grave of his father that night. He glanced at the name on the gravestone, Tom Riddle and let out a bitter chuckle.

Tom Riddle.

The name his obsessed mother had given him. She didn’t give two shits about him. All she cared about was her obsession with his father. He remembered that bitch, Hephzibah, telling him how Caractacus Burke had conned his mother into selling the locket for mere ten galleons. In the end, she never really did care for him. If she had, she would have lived for him, for her child. But no. She died. She was heartbroken, because her little pet left her to her own devices.

Merope Gaunt had a shitty life, thanks to his uncle and grandfather.

She had no right to turn his father and his life shitty too. 

“I know it means nothing,” Voldemort paused for a minute before continuing. “You may think these are just empty words, but– I–” Voldemort took a deep breath, “I regret killing you. I hope both you and mother are at peace now.”

He conjured a bouquet of lilies and laid them down on the grave.

* * *

“Tom.” Harry ran to his boyfriend as soon as he apparated in the manor. He was so attuned to Tom that he almost always knew where the man was. 

Voldemort hugged his lover and tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. It was a miracle he was able to love Harry. He shouldn’t be able to, not after hearing he was born from amortentia.

“I am fine, Harry. I will be,” Tom murmured softly in Harry’s hair. “You are with me, I will be alright.”

Harry leaned back and looked Voldemort in the eye. He nodded at his lover, fierce determination shining in his emerald green eyes. “I will always be with you, Tom. Forever.”

Voldemort’s eyes widened in shock as he heard those words from Harry. Before he knew what he was doing, he disapparated to his bedroom with Harry in his arms.

James and Lily feigned ignorance when Harry and Tom didn’t come to eat in the dining hall. Again.

The two had not left their bedroom/Tom’s bedroom for two whole weeks. The elves had told them that their master and his consort were not to be disturbed.

“They are going at it, aren’t they?” James groaned into his hand. This was so embarrassing! His son was being ravished by Tom Riddle just on the other side of the house.

Lily nodded and dug into her breakfast. “Yup.”

James sighed before starting on his meal as well. If he was being honest with himself, he really couldn’t blame Tom for acting like this.

“They need this, James. Both Harry and Tom.”

James looked at his wife and wasn’t surprised to see the same understanding in her eyes. He exhaled. “Yes, they do need this.” 

After learning the truth about his parents, it was no wonder Tom was acting like this.

* * *

Voldemort trailed his fingers down Harry’s strong thigh while his mouth latched onto the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“Tom,” Harry moaned when Voldemort lightly scratched his thigh, then caressed the bruised skin. “Tom, we should – ah–” Harry bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan as Tom entered him again. He was already lubed and stretched enough since they’d done it two hours ago, Tom didn’t need to murmur a lubrication charm or stretch him with his fingers.

“No,” Tom murmured in Harry’s ear as his hand trailed up towards Harry’s chest. “Say my name Harry,” he whispered and licked the shell of his lover’s ear. “I want you to scream my name, love,” he pinched the sensitive nipple which made Harry shiver and without a warning he sheathed himself fully inside Harry’s tight heat. He pulled back a little before he lazily started thrusting inside his lover.

“Ah–Tom–” Harry closed his eyes as Tom pulled him flush against his hard chest and increased the pace of his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated through the room as he fucked Harry with brutal intensity.

Harry’s eyes shot open and he stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming out loud. Each thrust of Tom was lightning his nerves on fire. He could feel every inch of that thick, hot length inside him as Tom fucked him again, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Tom–” Harry mewled as pleasure rocked his whole body, his toes curled and he rolled his hips back which made Tom growl.

“Yesss,” Tom hissed in the ancient language of snakes which only he and Harry could speak, “you are mine, Harry,” he felt Harry’s muscles clench around his cock and he dug his teeth into Harry’s skin as white hot pleasure shot through his veins.

Harry loved him. The beautiful man in his arms was the only person in the entire world who cared for him even knowing who he was and what he’d done. He loved Harry with his whole being, he cared for Harry as much as Harry did for him.

_He wasn’t cursed._

_He could feel._

_His feelings for Harry weren’t a lie._

Tom felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought that.

“Tom,” Harry yelled when Tom dug his teeth into his shoulder with much more force than usual, breaking the sensitive skin and drawing out blood. “Tom please,” Harry pleaded.

Harry knew Tom was angry, he was very angry. But Tom needed to calm down. He won’t leave Tom no matter what. He loved Tom, Voldemort, whatever he chooses to call himself. Harry didn’t care. He loved Tom so much that sometimes he got scared by the intensity of his emotions for this man.

Tom wasn’t incapable of feeling. And even if he was, Harry knew Tom cared for him and loved him very much. That was enough for Harry. Tom had literally stopped everything he’d been doing before he had supposedly died for him. Harry didn’t need any more proof of Tom’s love.

_Tom please._

Harry’s voice registered in Tom’s anger dazed mind and he immediately withdrew his mouth from Harry’s shoulder.

Ruby eyes widened in horror when they saw the crimson liquid trailing down Harry’s back like tiny rivulets from where he’d bitten Harry. He could taste Harry’s blood in his mouth, the bitter taste so unfamiliar and wrong.

Wrong.

He did this. He hurt Harry because of the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Tom tried to pull out, put some distance between him and Harry but Harry clenched around his cock and gripped his hand in a death grip which was still on Harry’s chest.

“No.” Harry whispered. He turned to look at his lover and Voldemort felt his heart stop as he saw the fierce look in those emerald eyes. “No. You will not pull out. You will finish what you started.” His eyes softened as he spoke again. “This pain is nothing. I love you, I’ll say it a million times if you want me to. I really do. It’s always been you, Tom Riddle. It will always be you.”

Voldemort felt something inside him shatter as he heard that. And for the first time in his life, he let a tear slip from his eye.

Voldemort pulled Harry back to him so they were flush against each other. He shut his eyes tightly to control the tremors going through his body. After he was sure his emotions wouldn’t take control of him, he slowly opened his eyes. Harry was pliant in his hold, breathing steadily, giving him his silent support.

He lowered his mouth back to Harry’s shoulder and licked the remnants of blood on the creamy skin. He felt Harry sigh against him and continued to lick the wounded area before he started kissing the bite mark.

Harry again clenched around his length because of his ministrations and he finally allowed himself to smile. He inhaled the scent of his lover before burying his nose in Harry’s hair. The scent of Harry’s shampoo assaulted his senses and he sighed.

“Tom,” Harry whispered softly. Tom gently flicked Harry’s nipple with his finger to show he was listening. “Tom, please move.”

Tom chuckled and leaned back before resuming his previous activity. He pulled his cock all the way out before slamming back in. Harry whimpered and Tom gritted his teeth and starting fucking his lover with same intensity again. Gods, the sounds Harry made when they fucked, they never failed to arouse him.

Tom knew he will never get tired of this, sliding inside Harry’s tight heat, filling his lover with his essence. The way Harry tightened around him, sometimes it made Tom feel that Harry didn’t want to part from him. His hand trailed towards Harry’s cock and he brushed Harry’s hand away and started stroking Harry’s hard cock in time with his thrusts.

Harry was so naïve, they didn’t need this to be connected. They were already one because they cared for each other in ways no one could. This connection only made them feel even closer, that’s all.

If he had a heart, it will only beat for the young man in his arms.

“Ah-ah, Tom-” Harry panted as heat pooled in his lower abdomen and he felt his orgasm building up. “Tom, please.”

Tom chuckled and laid one last kiss on the wound before murmuring the spell which healed Harry’s wound in a second. Harry turned back to look at him, an incredulous look upon on his face.

“Tom, what––” Harry’s words were cut off as Tom pulled him into another heart stopping kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss and that lovely sound combined with the heat surrounding his cock, made Tom climax. He came inside Harry and felt Harry sigh into his mouth. Harry had come too.

When they broke apart, Harry felt his cheeks heaten as Tom pulled out of him. There was that wet, slick, slurping noise of lube and come dripping out of his entrance.

It always went like this, even when Harry came inside Tom's mouth. That noise that came when he or Tom pulled out of the other’s mouth, it never failed to make him want to hide his face in the pillows. It was just so — dirty. It made Harry feel shy.

Harry liked sucking Tom off, he really did. It made him very happy to bring Tom pleasure with his mouth. He really liked Tom going down on him as well, it was just —

“Even after making love so many times, you still blush when I come inside you,” Tom said softly and turned Harry so that he could properly look at that lovely face that had enchanted him so thoroughly.

“It’s embarrassing,” Harry whispered, his eyes downcast. “I like it when I pleasure you with my mouth, I really do. I like the feeling of your cock on my tongue and when you come down my throat. It’s just—” Harry sighed. He looked Tom in the eyes and smiled sheepishly. “It’s embarrassing.”

Tom grinned fondly at his lover and caressed his collarbone. “Yes, it is. Now sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Harry blinked in confusion at Tom, unable to understand why Tom was saying that. He thought they were going to talk right now. But to Harry's surprise, Tom just shook his head. “Just sleep for now, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes softened and he leaned up to brush his lips against Tom’s.

“I love you, Tom. I really do.” Harry murmured against Tom’s lips and lightly bit Tom’s bottom lip. Kissing Tom was Harry’s favourite thing, right next to making love to Tom.

Voldemort sighed into the kiss and licked the bottom lip of his love before pressing a chaste kiss on his jaw. “I love you too. Now sleep.”

Harry nodded and burrowed his face into Tom’s chest, promptly closing his eyes. Harry knew it wouldn’t take him long to fall asleep. Doing it four times in a row, then again doing it after taking two hours break will tire anyone.

Tom played with a lock of Harry’s hair as he told him what he’d discovered. Harry continued to rest his cheek on his chest and didn’t say anything for some time.

When he did, Tom had closed his eyes to rest for a while himself.

“Tom, don’t think too much about it.” Tom slowly opened his eyes and found Harry looking at him with the same tenderness and love he always did.

Harry smiled sadly. “I am really sorry for what happened to you. Maybe your father would have forgiven you.”

Tom’s eyes widened at that. “Harry, I killed him. Just because you forgave me doesn’t mean he would have as well.” Tom didn’t want his father’s forgiveness. If his father hated him, it was fine, he could live with that. He had lived with that.

Harry shook his head. “You are again judging him, Tom. Don’t judge him. I am not asking you to delude yourself, but don’t judge him. Not again.”

Tom sighed as he heard that. “Alright, Harry.”

Tom carded a hand through Harry’s hair who let out a pleased sound at the action. Tom grinned fondly at his lover who again laid his head down on his chest.

* * *

“It’s a shame he can’t you call you back from the dead,” Death drawled from beside Tom Riddle Sr. The tall, dark haired man glanced at the man who looked so much like his son and tilted his head. “Would you have forgiven him?”

Tom Riddle Sr sighed. “Honestly? I don’t know. My answer is the same as his.” He smiled wistfully as he saw his son and his lover. “I am happy to know though that he didn’t suffer my fate. He really did find happiness.” He glanced at the entity beside him and smiled. “Thank you for heeding his and the other kid’s wishes.”

Death patted Tom Riddle Sr’s head. “Don’t worry. You won’t suffer again either.”

Tom Riddle sighed and leaned into the entity who had become a friend of sorts of his. “You know what,” Death arched a brow at Tom.

Tom grinned. “I would have forgiven him.”

Death smiled and tugged the man closer to his side.

“Are you sorry?” Death asked the woman who was sniffling in her hands. She had started crying as soon as she’d seen him. Whenever she saw him, she remembered what he had shown her. “More than I can ever say.” she whispered hoarsely.

“You’ll still repent for a while for your actions. Your punishment is not over.” Merope nodded and Death patted her shoulder. “Good.”

“He really does hate me, doesn’t he?” Merope asked before Death could disappear.

Death turned back and smiled wistfully at the woman. “Would you have loved yourself?”

Merope shook her head. “No. I would have killed myself.”

Death sighed before making his way back to the woman and caressing her head. She hesitantly raised her head to look at the ethereal being and was surprised to see the gentle smile on the handsome man’s face. “Then you do realise what you did. Voldemort knows what happened to you, and with time he will come to terms with that. Hate or not?” Death gave Merope a gentle smile. “You can hope for the best.”

Merope nodded and Death disappeared.

* * *

_A month later_

“Are you alright now?” James and Lily asked Harry and Voldemort.

Tom and Harry glanced at each other for a minute before turning back to Lily and James. “We are alright now.” Tom answered Harry’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Lily and James come back to the world of the living. I'd removed the whole reveal because it had made the story too sad. But as I was going through my drafts, I again read the whole story and I was like, this has to be there.
> 
> So, here it is.


End file.
